Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to signal processing, and in particular to methods and systems for identifying content type in signals, such as audio signals.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional approaches to identifying content type in a signal, such as in a television or radio audio signal, have proven deficient. For example, certain conventional techniques for identifying commercials based on signal information are unreliable, cannot be performed quickly, or require large databases of reference signatures. Certain conventional techniques require that metadata or the like be included in the signal to identify the content type.